


Fright Night

by EllenaMckelles



Series: Merry Christmas Arc [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-10
Updated: 2014-11-10
Packaged: 2018-02-24 20:16:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2595083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllenaMckelles/pseuds/EllenaMckelles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Okay, I know I promised another Harry/Draco Christmas story, and honestly, I attempted, but I was working so hard on Necessary Arrangements, it slipped my mind. So instead, I wrote you all a Halloween story. I would shove this right after Have Yourself a Merry Little Christmas, if you were reading things in order.Enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fright Night

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nuffink… NUFFINK, except the plot. They’re all just my playthings for a while.
> 
> Summary: It’s Halloween time. Costumes, parties and drinks abound
> 
> Warning(s): foul language, costumes, and fluff

“No.”

 

Harry frowned. “C’mon, Draco…”

 

“No.” Draco replied resolutely, not looking up from the book on his lap.

 

“Oh why ever not?”

 

“Because no self-respecting Pureblood dresses up for Halloween.”  Draco replied haughtily. “Let alone celebrates the Muggle holiday.”

 

Harry rolled his eyes, picking up the book. “Draco, please… It would mean a lot to me if you went to this party with me.” He straddled Draco’s lap. “And I can make it worth your while…”

 

Draco stared up at the dark-haired wizard. “Oh, really?”

 

“Oh, yes…” Harry smirked, leaning over the blonde. “A whole night of me in something tight and revealing.”

 

Draco’s face darkened. “In front of other people?”

 

“Oh Merlin, no.” Harry fingered Draco’s tie. “I have a different costume in mind for the party.”

 

Draco pulled Harry so their bodies were flush. “So a private viewing just for me?”

 

“Just for you.” Harry whispered, nipping at Draco’s ear. “But you have to promise me something.”

 

“ _Anything…_ ” Draco moaned.

 

Harry pulled back, staring smugly down at the Pureblood. “You’ll go to the party _and_ you’ll wear a costume.”

 

“Fine…” Draco growled, flipping Harry onto his back and began doing some very decidedly inappropriate things to the smaller wizard.

 

 

**.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.**

Draco stood in the large Entrance Hall, glass of cheap champagne in his hand and a frown across his face. He had to admit that loathed Muggle holidays, he had to give Harry some credit for a decent costume. Swathed in a dark Burberry suit cut so perfectly it was criminal. A pair of matching Burberry sunglasses hung from his breast pocket and an exquisite pair of black Dragon-hide gloves graced his slender hands. He had spent most of the evening fending off female advances, almost wishing he looked like himself. At least as himself people knew his sexual preferences.

 

“ _Malfoy_?”

 

Draco whipped around to find Hermione standing behind him. He raised an eyebrow at her costume. She was dressed as the Greek Goddess Athena. Leave it to Granger to choose a costume to be most appropriate to her demeanor and minor nod to favorite Hogwarts professor. Her light brown was styled into gentle waves, pinned away from her face with golden laurel leaves.

 

“Granger?”

 

She frowned. “It’s _Weasley_ , you know.”

 

Draco waved his hand. “Insignificant details. You look well.”

 

“As do you. Dark hair and Muggle clothing suit you in ways that should be illegal.”

 

Draco eyed Hermione slyly. “Are you drunk, Mrs Weasley?”

 

Hermione rolled his eyes. “I can’t think you’re attractive?”

 

Draco stared dumbfounded as Harry joined his side, extending a glass of champagne to Hermione. “What did you say to make him speechless?”

 

“I told him I found him attractive.” Hermione replied, sipping her champagne nonchalantly.

 

“Who are we finding attractive?” Ron chimed, wrapping his arms around his wife. “Blimey, Malfoy! Is that a Muggle suit? How much time did Harry spend wrestling you into that?”

 

Draco pulled the former-Gryffindor close to him. “Not as much time as it will take him to peel it all off of me.”

 

Ron made a gagging sound and Hermione snorted. “Nope, don’t want to think of my best mate shagging a Slytherin. Nope… Not one bit…”

 

Harry looked affronted. “I had to hear you and Hermione snogging the life out of one another when we were Horcrux hunting. The least you could do is tolerate a comment.”

 

“It’s still just weird to me that the two of you are together.” Ron replied.

 

“Ron…” Harry sighed.

 

“Why not? When you think about it, there was blatant sexual tension between them during school.” Hermione said matter-of-factly. “I mean, there was a point in our Fifth year that one day, you’d get into a row so big that you’d end up making out with each other’s faces.”

 

“Hermione!” Harry gasped, nearly dropping his flute of champagne.

 

Draco smirked. “Well, this is definitely a side of Granger I am enjoying.”

 

Ron tugged the flute out of Hermione’s hand. “You’ve definitely had enough.”

 

“Oh lighten up!” Hermione tugged the drink back. “This is the first time in months that we gone out and haven’t had small children attached to us in some way. I’m going to enjoy myself.”

 

“Here, here, Granger.” Draco lifted his glass.

 

Ron glowered. “Don’t encourage her, demon.”

 

The small bat wings attached to Draco’s back fluttered. Hermione gasped suddenly. “Your costumes!”

 

“What about their costumes?” Ron asked. “They’re an angel and a demon. Hilariously appropriate.”

 

Hermione laughed, clapping her hands together. “They’re not just any angel and demon. They’re Crowley and Aziraphale! Oh, you do like my gifts!”

 

“I suppose it’s one of the decently written Muggle books you gave us.” Draco replied.

 

Harry rolled his eyes. “He loved it, read it dozens of times. Actually, I think that he read it to me aloud, playacting all the different voices.”  Draco blushed slightly. “I loved it. His Crowley is perfection.”

 

Draco swiped the glass from Harry’s hand. “Well, I’m sure that you’ve had enough. Shall we go dance off this alcohol?”

 

Harry smiled, taking the blonde wizard’s hand and following him to the dance floor.

 

 

 

**.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.**

 

 

 

Harry tumbled out of the Floo of Grimmauld Place behind Draco, rolling across the carpet, giggling hysterically. Draco sighed, staring down at the green-eyed wizard. Harry Potter was possibly the lightest weight Draco had ever met in his entire life. He watched as the spell on Harry’s hair faded from a sandy-blond back to jet black. He cringed slightly as Harry sang the last song they had heard before they had left the party.

 

“ _C’mon Eileen, oh I swear what he means. At this moment, you mean everything._ ” Harry shimmied across the carpet. “ _With you in that dress. My thoughts, I confess, verge on dirty. Ah, come on, Eileen…_ ”

 

 “Are you going to lay there all night?” Draco stood over Harry, arms across his chest.

 

Harry arched his neck so he could better see Draco. “That depends… Are you going to lay on me all night?”

 

Draco’s eyebrows shot up into his currently dark fringe. “Oh you are _sacked_ …”

 

Harry hummed the tune of the song while he unbuttoned his shirt. “ _We are far too young and clever. Remember! Too-rah-loo-rah, too-rah-loo-rye-aye! And you’ll hum this tune for—_ ”

 

Draco silenced Harry with a searing kiss. He rolled his hips and the smaller wizard responded immediately. Hands curling into his hair, pulling him closer. Draco nipped at Harry’s neck as he finished unbuttoning his own shirt. Harry pushed the dark material off of Draco’s pale shoulders and moved to undo his belt. He growled as he realized that he was too drunk to undo Draco’s complicated belt.

 

“Someone’s eager…” Draco chuckled.

 

“Shut up and take off your clothes.” Harry demanded.

 

Draco smiled, undoing his belt. He pushed open Harry’s shirt and kissed a path from his neck to the top of his hip. Harry gasped as Draco undid his trousers and freed his cock. His hips bucked as Draco took it into his mouth. Harry curled a hand into Draco’s dark locks, body writhing under the ministrations. Draco pulled away, sitting back upon his heels and took in the sight beneath him. Harry gave little panting breaths, begging for Draco take him.

 

“ _Draco, please_ …” Harry whined, sitting up.

 

Draco smiled, leaning over his lover. “Please what? I need to hear you say it.”

 

“Please take me…” Harry breathed. “ _I need to feel you inside me…_ ”

 

Draco growled and lifted Harry onto the nearby sofa. Pulling off his trousers, he whispered a preparation spell. Harry gasped at the cool sensation filling him, only to have a scream rip from his throat as Draco entered him a moment later. They moved in sensual rhythm, kissing and nipping at each other. It wasn’t long before they both cried out in completion. Harry lay back, sweaty and spent, and watched as Draco vanished the mess between them. He then widened the sofa and transfigured his cloak into a blanket.

 

Harry reached to touch Draco’s cheek. “You are too sweet to me.”

 

“Too sweet?” Draco lay down beside Harry. “How can one be too sweet?”

 

Harry turned into Draco’s chest. “Shut up and go to sleep.”

 

Draco chuckled and pulled Harry closer.

 

 

**.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.**

 

 

Draco and Harry awoke the next morning, righting the sofa and casting a light cleaning over the room. Harry led Draco down the hallway to the kitchen.

 

“Maybe Remus had some food in the refrigerator before he— _Remus_!”

 

The sandy-haired wizard didn’t look up from his paper. “Good morning, boys.”

 

Draco slid into a seat at the table while Harry poured two cups of tea. “When did you get back?”

 

“Last night.”

 

“Oh, really.” Harry sat down next to Draco. “Did you Apparate or Floo in?”

 

“Apparated in.” Remus turned the page. “Went straight to bed.”

 

Harry and Draco visibly relaxed. “Did you sleep well?”

 

“Oh yes.” Remus looked up from his paper. “But sometimes I think people forget I’m a werewolf and the attributes that come along with that.” He turned back to his paper. “You two are very loud.” Harry flushed scarlet and Draco snorted into his cup of tea. “Must have been some party.”

 

 

 


End file.
